


Viewers Pick My Outfits

by KaytheJay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Injury, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Dan has finally given in and has decided to make a viewers pick my outfits video.





	Viewers Pick My Outfits

Dan looked at the pile of boxes that had arrived over the last few days in preparation for his new video. He had finally cracked under Phil’s nagging to do it. He figured that it’d be a good video to post anyway. See what his viewers wanted to see him in. Dan tried to open one of the boxes but Phil smacked his hand away.  
“No spoilers,” Phil promptly said. Dan rolled his eyes.  
“Whatever. Let’s just get this started.” Just as they had with Phil’s, they set up the camera in their living room, only this time, Dan was on camera while Phil was behind. Phil turned on the camera, the light came on. Dan gave it a few seconds before starting the video. “Hi guys,” he said. “You’ve read the title. You saw my tweet. This is,” Dan giggled at himself, “vIeWeRs PiCk My OuTfiTs.” Phil laughed behind the camera.  
“Stop it Dan,” Phil said. Dan wiggled his eyebrows at Phil before moving on.  
“Phil has so kindly volunteered to shortlist the outfits that you guys sent me because I did it for him so I guess,” Dan shrugged. “Because you guys sent in a lot of things. And,” Phil was making a face at Dan, causing Dan to laugh. “And I just thought it fair. I did his. He should do mine. So wut we got in the box Phil?”  
“Well, Daniel,” Phil said in a deep voice. Dan bit his cheek and shook his head. “First we’ve got this,” Phil held up a black bag and shook it so the microphone would pick up the crinkling. “Just go in there and uhh don’t look until you put it on.” Dan gave Phil a skeptical look but went to the other room to change, mostly so he didn’t accidently keep in even a split second of him in his underwear.  
Dan sighed once he got to the room. Of course. Of all things, the first thing his gay roommate would pick for him to wear was a crop top and booty shorts. He felt like this was a “boyfriend picks my outfits” video instead. There was no way that this was requested enough that Phil decided that it would be a good addition to the video.  
“Really Phil,” Dan said, pretending to be disappointed, mostly for the audience. If he so chose to keep it in the video. He could hear Phil’s giggles. Dan shook his head. He couldn’t deny that he was living for the all black ho outfit.  
So he decided to strut into the living room like he was on a runway in Milan.  
Phil couldn’t contain his laughter as he watched Dan swing his hips and pose dramatically a few feet away from the camera before turning around and walking back into the other room.  
“I can’t very well keep that in the video, new coming out,” Dan said, giggling. He shut the door but not all the way. He kicked it back open, said “I’m gay bitch,” before falling into a fit of laughter.  
“Dan stop, stop,” Phil wheezed. “We have to get through this video. We’re not even through the first outfit. “Do it how you want it in the video. Please,” Phil said.  
“Ugh, fine,” Dan said, pretending to throw his hair over his shoulder and marched back into the other room. He closed the door, all the way this time. He shouted “Phil! You have got to be kidding me!” He paused for a few seconds and walked out, this time acting ashamed of himself. “THIS, THIS is what you want to see me in.” Dan shook his head. “I am very disappointed in you.”  
“It suits you,” Phil replied. “It matches the rest of your clothes and,” Phil trailed off, allowing his eyes to move all the way down Dan’s body, taking him all in. He bit his lip.  
“And?” Dan said impatiently.  
“And it shows off your legs and stomach,” Phil finished.  
“But it’s not exactly a hoodie is it?” Phil sighed.  
“I guess not,” he replied, “But you do look hot in it.” Dan rolled his eyes as his cheeks started to burn.  
“We’re cutting that last part out,” Dan said. Phil shrugged.  
“That’s fine,” Phil replied. “You made me do a walk in all of my outfits,” he said more to the tune of what they were going to end up posting. “You do one.” Dan, catching on to the fact that Phil was getting back on track, crossed his arms.  
“I am not doing any stupid walk,” he shot back.  
“Oh come on,” Phil begged. He stuck his lip out and tried to bring tears to his eyes by thinking sad thoughts knowing that it was Dan’s weakness. Dan sighed.  
“Ok fine, whatever,” Dan said, exasperated, but he was excited to “ironically” do a catwalk sort of thing for the audience. He did a walk the he thought shouted beach ho. He couldn’t really tell if he’d pulled it off from Phil’s reaction. Dan rolled his eyes. “THis outfit was just an excuse to see me in a crop top and booty shorts, wasn’t it, none of the viewers actually sent this in, did they?”  
“Of course they did, here I have the tweets screenshotted.” Phil pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up three tweets of people requesting Dan to be in booty shorts and a crop top.  
“Of course they did,” Dan muttered. He stepped back out in front of the camera. “For every one of you that comments that little song from that one PINOF, I will block you, find something creative to say you delinquents.” Dan shook his head. “Next outfit Phil.” Dan “glared” at him. “And it’d better be a real outfit, not this shit.” Dan looked down at himself. “If this even counts as clothes.” Phil giggled as he handed Dan the next stack of clothes. Dan saw the bright colors and glared at Phil. Phil shrugged and shooed Dan away.  
Once Dan unfolded the clothes to really see what it was, he couldn’t help but smile. The bright colors were just because it was a pride T-shirt. He looked at the bottoms and smiled even wider. It was a leather skirt.  
“Keeping with the branding,” he murmured, running his hands over the skirt. He quickly changed and walked out to present the outfit to Phil and the camera.  
“You look good in a skirt,” Phil said once he’d had enough time to take the outfit in. “Gay looks good on you.” Dan did a twirl and looked back at the camera.  
“Yeah. Yeah. You’re right,” Dan said. “I do.” He smiled and admired his outfit. “Uh oh,” He said. Phil gave him a questioning look. “This is the second outfit that I got my legs out for the lads,” Dan said. “This video is gonna get flagged.” Phil laughed and shook his head.  
“If girls can do it so can you,” Phil said. Dan laughed.  
“It was a joke, Phil.”  
“Do your walk,” Phil said excitedly. Dan thought for a moment before doing the gayest strut he could come up with. The sort of strut that only a gay man could ever feel comfortable pulling off. It was very similar to the walk he did the first time he came out in the crop top. Phil giggled.  
“Gay rights,” Dan said once he got to the camera.  
“I could just kiss you right now,” Phil said. Dan wiggled his eyebrows. Phil shook his head with a laugh.  
“It’s the skirt isn’t it?” Dan said. “You’ve been secretly heterosexual this whole time and only came out for the clout.” He closed the distance between him and Phil and grabbed ahold of Phil’s belt loops to pull him even closer. Phil only squeaked in reply. Dan smiled right before he kissed Phil, but pulled away a second before Phil wanted and walked back out in front of the camera. “I actually unironically am loving this shirt. I’m not so much in love with the leather, but I think the skirt is a nice touch,” Dan said. He did another twirl. “I could get behind something like this.”  
“I mean, it looks good,” Phil said.  
“Shut up you blubbering idiot,” Dan said. “You’re just gay.”  
“Maybe, but I don’t think that should discredit my opinion. In fact, being gay means that my opinion is that much better than everyone else’s.” Dan smiled and shook his head.  
“You’re not superior just because you’re gay,” Dan said. Phil took a step forward but tripped over nothing and fell right onto the tripod. “Phil, oh my god!” Dan knelt down to Phil’s level to make sure he wasn’t hurt.  
“I’m fine,” Phil said, “But I don’t think the camera is.”  
“You’re bleeding,” Dan said softly as he looked at Phil’s hands. “I don’t care about the camera, we can buy a new one. Let’s get you cleaned up.”  
“But what about the video?” Phil asked. Dan shrugged.  
“We can rerecord it if we can’t save the footage or whatever, but it should be fine. We’ll just finish it later.” Dan forced Phil’s hand under the tap. “Is there glass in your hand or did you just cut it?”  
“I don’t know,” Phil said. Dan rolled his eyes.  
“Well do you feel a chunk in your hand that isn’t normally there or is it just bleeding? I can’t see anything.” Phil shrugged. “That’s not helpful. If you have glass in there this could be serious!” Dan said.  
“Just let me wash up and plaster it. I will be fine.” Dan gave him a look like he didn’t believe Phil. “It’s just a cut,” Phil said with a sigh. “But if I notice anything weird once the bleeding stops, I’ll let you know.” Dan still looked like he didn’t believe him, but he let it slide and let go of his hand.  
“Fine,” Dan said. “But tell me the second you notice anything weird.”  
“You’ll be the first to know,” Phil replied. Dan gave one last look of concern before going to the living room to check out the damage on the camera and get it all cleaned up. By the time Phil went back to the living room, Dan had everything cleaned up and put away.  
“Let’s take a break from the whole YouTube thing for today,” Dan said, turning the Xbox on. Phil smiled.  
“Alright mate, you’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
Find me on Tumblr @lesbaphannie


End file.
